Caught Like A Fly
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: 8th Year fic! Draco is tired of everyone's glares directed at him. Harry thinks he needs a friend. SLIGHT DRARRY! Review! 8D


**Caught Like A Fly – A Harry Potter Drarry Fanfiction**

_Attention, Attention everyone!_

_I have a couple things I would like to get off of my chest!_

_HAHA!_

_FRIENDS!_

_Who the fuck needs them!_

_YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!_

Draco knew all to well the looks he received around the castle. He knew all about the prying and probing eyes of his fellow classmates that would follow him. As he laid in his four-poster Slytherin green bed at night, he could hear his 3 other room mates talking about him, as if he wasn't a few feet away from the obnoxious boys.

Ever since the war had ended, and Harry had seen to it he and his mother would stay out of Askaban, Draco and the Malfoy name had drastically declined and took a turn for the worse. Anyone who had previously associated themselves with the boy had either died in the war, been taken prisoner, fled, or simply chose to ignore him. The only one's who continued to stand by his side were Pansy and Blaise.

Draco suppressed a groan and sat up in his bed. He had already figured they would try to keep him awake, yet again, by bad mouthing him all night. He hadn't expected anything less. So, with an aggravated sigh, he forced himself to his feet and towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Death Eater?"

"Trying to let more of your kind in, I suppose?"

As the boy's erupted into another fit of laughter, Draco let himself out of their shared dorm and down to the Slytherin common room. A soft cough stopped him before he could exit the dorm, and slowly Draco turned around to stare into the accusing eye's of Pansy.

"Draco-"

"Oh stuff it, Pans. I'm just going for a walk."

Pansy gave him an annoyed look before she continued. "At this time of night?"

Draco shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Draco, you've been doing this for day's now. Where do you go?"

Draco knew she was only worried, yet he couldn't bring himself to stifle the slowly swelling anger in his chest. "It's none of your business, Pansy, or else I would have informed you before hand."

He watched with slow forming regret as the girl in front of him bit her slightly trembling lip and turned her face away. Draco sighed and walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Pans, I'm sorry. But I have my own way to deal with the end of the war, just like you and Blaise have." Pansy looked up at the blonde before nodding her head and wiping at her eyes. "I know you do, Draco." She crossed her arms across her chest in an annoyed manner and glared at the boy. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

Draco snorted in understanding and stepped away from the girl. "Well don't be worried Pansy. I can take care of myself, you know."

Pansy nodded and watched the blonde boy walk over to their dorm entrance before she called out to him again.

"Draco?"

He turned around and gave her a questioning look. Smiling, Pansy shook her head. "You're rubbish at comforting people."

Draco, with the comfort that his friend had not been hurt by his words, smirked in a reply and waltzed out of their dorm.

Aimlessly, as usual- The Slytherin boy made his away around the castle grounds. He had taken to walking around the castle at night ever since he had been forced to return to the school. It was better than putting up with the judging eye's of his classmates and teachers. He preferred to be alone, where-as the old Malfoy would be swimming in attention at this very moment. He shook his head from the thought and continued to walk around the halls with no real destination in mind.

A breathless gasp alerted the boy of someone's presence. As quietly as he could, he ducked into a near by broom closet with the hope of who ever it was merely running away.

Unfortunately, the closet door he has been hiding in was wrung open by a stressed looking Harry. Before Draco could ask -'What the hell are you doing, Potter?' - Harry flung himself into the closet beside the now panicked Slytherin and shut the door as quickly as he could manage.

Aggravated at being so close the the Wizard-Boy hero, Draco shoved the Breathless Harry off of him and sent him a glare. "What the hell Potter-" Draco hissed, before a hand clamped over his mouth.

Desperately, Harry locked eyes with him – Grey onto Green, and silently begged him to stay quiet. Draco, slightly amused and annoyed, rolled his eyes in reply and Harry slowly let his hand fall away from Draco's mouth.

Shortly after, a pair of shoes were heard clacking on the tiled floor a few yards away. An angrily muttered and strangely familiar sounding, "Harry! Where the bloody hell are you hiding?" was heard before the shoes clicked and clacked away again. After a few more tense moments, Harry let out a short breath and slumped against the wall behind him.

Draco, not sure if he should be amused that the Weasley girl had scarred Harry Potter into a broom closet, turned an accusing eye on the other boy.

Flustered, Harry quickly mumbled, "I broke up with her." He then opened the broom closet and walked down the hall at a quick pace, leaving a confused and slightly amused Malfoy in his absence.

"Did you hear? Harry and Ginny broke up!"

"I know! I bet he'll give me a chance now-"

Draco snorted and returned his gaze back to his meal. The entire Grand Hall was in an uproar about the Weasel's and Potter's break up. That had been the only discussion going on through the hall this morning, and Draco was tired of hearing the same gossip over and over.

Finally, Draco could take no more of the Potter talk and excused himself from the table. As usual, his absence went unknown as he slinked his way across the hall and through the door.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco made his way across the halls and out to the door leading to the quidditch fields. Thankfully, no one but him seemed to be out here at this early hour. With a sigh, he made his way across the grass and towards the storage shed. He figured he could at least finish some school work in the peace and quiet before he had to go back.

But, for him, nothing ever went as planned.

"D—Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up to look into the Green eye's above him. Annoyed, Malfoy let out a snort and turned his head back to his work.

"What do you want, Potter?" He sneered out. He had had enough of the teen for one day- and it was barely even nine.

Harry shifted in his spot and glanced at the fields. " I was just trying to find some peace from the castle. They wont leave me alone. I didn't know you would be here as well.."

Draco let out an irritated sigh and closed his book. It was obvious he would not be getting work done as he had hoped. "What, the Wizard Hero of our world doesn't like attention? Shocking."

Harry sighed at the sarcasm in Draco's voice. "I don't, actually. How would you feel if people talked about you and stared at you all the time?"

Draco let out an amused snort. "They used to all the time, Potter. Are you forgetting who I used to be? Before all of this shit happened?"

Harry's eye's widened at the blonde's words before he lowered them back to the floor. "You're right. I forgot you're quite the attention whore."

Draco let out an amused snort before he turned his eyes back up to stare at him. "What do you want, Potter? Why are you still here?"

Draco watched as Harry seemed to think over his answered before he looked down at Draco with a determined glint in his eyes. Draco, taken back for a few moments, allowed himself to stare into the emerald gaze that held his own.

"I'm done fighting, Draco." Harry seemed to have sighed out. "It's childish, and there's no more threat over us anymore. I'd... like to be your friend, Malfoy." Slowly, Harry stretched his hand out in an invitation.

Draco stared up at the offered limb, waiting for Harry to pull it back and scream 'Just Kidding!' After a few minutes of waiting and it did not happen, Draco narrowed his eyes and snorted. "How do I know this isn't a joke? Why would you, Harry Potter- the savior of our world- want to become friend with me, Draco Malfoy- Ex Death Eater and helper to the Dark Lord?"

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head. "Malfoy- I'm done with the childish fights. You were declared innocent after the war, and that's good enough for me." Draco watched as a half hearted smirked formed across the teen's lips. "Besides, I think you could use another friend."

Draco snorted and continued to stare at the hand in front of him. With a sigh, Draco brought himself to his feet and stared at Harry. "I... suppose it couldn't hurt anyone."

And Draco brought his hand to meet Harry's own.

The first 4 hours of his day went on like normal after that.

Defense Against the Dark Art's he sat alone as usual.

Muggle Studies (a class he had been forced to to take by the Ministry of Magic or else he would have been put on house arrest like his mother) he had paper thrown at him and ignored it.

Charms, the students were more awake and trashed talked most of the period.

And then, came Potions.

Draco had just been unloading his bag when the door opened and Harry walked in. Slugghorn, as usual, greeted him with a smile and told him to find a seat. Draco watched, slightly surprised, as Harry walked straight past Hermione and Ron with a smile and right to his seat.

"Hey."

Draco took a chance to glance around the classroom to see nearly everyone gaping in their direction. Snorting, he looked up to catch Harry's eyes and smirked. "Potter. Can I help you?"

Harry let out a small laugh that did not make Draco's stomach feel weird and smiled. "Can I sit here?"

Draco looked at him and scoffed. "What- Granger and the Weasel not appealing today?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I thought I'd sit next to a different friend today."

At this, Draco was slightly taken back and moved his stuff to let Harry sit down. For Harry to ask for them to be friends was one thing, but to openly admit it in public was another. Confused, Draco turned and looked at Harry.

"What the hell are you playing at, Potter?"

Harry let out another soft laugh and turned to stare back at Draco. "I told you, I want to be friends. And stop calling me 'Potter'. We're friends now, remember? Call me Harry, Draco."

He snorted and shook his head. "Already on a first name basis, _Harry_?" Draco put an extra emphasis on his name and let the word roll off his tongue. Harry, in turned, smiled and returned to his work, leaving Draco looking at him for the second time that day confused and his stomach fluttering.

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Draco quickly packed up his things and fastened his bag close. He had been talking himself into talking with Harry all afternoon since the Potion's indecent, and was now frantically trying to escape the classroom to find the Raven haired boy.

After exiting the classroom, Draco peered over the throng of students and spotted the head he had been searching for. Clutching his bag tighter in his hands, Draco dashed across the hall and made his way over to the Golden Trio,

"Potter! Potter wait!"

Harry's head turned and locked eye's with Draco. With a smiled, he slowed his pace and came to a stop as the Slytherin caught up to him with a huff.

"Draco?" Harry asked,a slightly amused tone to his voice. Draco sneered at him and straightened himself to stare at him. "Potter. We need to talk."

Behind Harry, the red headed Weasley boy stepped out from behind him and gace Draco his best threatening look. "Sod off, Ferret. Harry has better things to do than spend his time with the likes of you."

Draco snarled at the red head, then paused as he heard Harry let out a short bark of laughter. "Ron, don't worry. I'll meet you and 'Mione in the grand hall, alright?"

Draco watched as Hermione gave Harry a short nod before she took hold of Ron's arms and dragged a sputtering Ron away from the two.

Harry shook his head in amusement and began to walk in the opposite direction, Draco following behind him. "So, Draco- what do you need to talk about?"

Draco snarled at a group of second years that were intently staring their way before he turned his attention back to Harry. "Can we go somewhere a little more.. private? I hate having everyone staring at us..."

Harry laughed and grabbed hold of Draco's wrist. "Come on, I know a good place."

Draco, content with letting Harry lead him to where ever it was they were going, let himself be dragged away.

"The.. Room of Requirements?"

Draco turned to look at Harry, who has a slight glint in his eyes. "You wanted somewhere to talk privately, and we can have that here." Draco snorted in response and walked through the door, Harry following shortly behind him. He had to admit, even though he was loathing to admit it, it was a pretty good idea.

Harry walked over to a chair further against the wall and sat, eye's locking onto the steal grey before him. "Alright Draco, let's talk."

_Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave_

_If he knew of the person that you have became!_

_I will not just lay down and take this!_

_Not again!_

_NOT AGAIN!_

"What the hell do you want from me, Potter? Out of the blue you suddenly want to be friends? I don't buy that." Draco let out a deep breath before he decided to continue his rant.

"And what was with you and the Weasley girl? Why were you hiding?"

Harry and Draco once again locked eyes for the millionth time that day. Draco couldn't help the fluttering feeling that rose in his stomach and caused him to shiver slightly.

Harry let out a sigh and stood once again, making his way to stand in front of Draco. "I've already told you, Draco. I want us to be friends. I-" Draco watched as a slight red creeped it's way up Harry's neck and ears. "I like you, Draco. And I don't want to fight anymore."

Draco forced the red away from his face and cleared his throat.

Harry continued. "And.. I was hiding from Ginny because I broke up with her. I kind of found out that I'm no longer attracted to her. Or.. Any of her.."

Draco looked at Harry, confusion written across his face. Harry cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "I, uh.. Well. I _like_ you, Draco."

Slowly, understanding filtered across Draco's mind before his face blossomed red. "Oh.."

Harry laughed softly and nodded his head. "Oh."

_Oh, You have left my heart-_

_Black and Blue!_

_Just like your father did to you!_

Draco cleared his throat and looked at the Raven in front of him. He forced himself to smirk and locked eyes once again with Harry. "So, you're a poof then, Potter? I should have known."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, and Draco did not want to repeat the action on him. "Well, I guess I am. And yeah, I know. I'm an idiot for.. liking a Malfoy. I get it alright? I just... If, well- I know you don't like me, so I figured we could at least be friends?"

Maybe it was the hopeful look in Harry's eyes, or the way he had started to gnaw on his bottom lip. Draco let out a small smile and shook his head. "I never said I didn't like you, Potter. You kind of assumed it for yourself."

Harry's head snapped up to stare at Draco in shock. With a smug sense of victory, Draco smirked at Harry.

"Wait-" Harry let a grin break across his face in unmasked glee. " You _like_ me. Like, _Like me_ like me?" Draco snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Potter, is this how all poof's act, or are you just a special case?"

Harry grinned and stepped closer to Draco. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Draco snorted. "What do you want me to do, Potter? Kiss you-"

And at the gleaming look in Harry's eye's, Draco knew he had dug his own grave.\

_How does it feel?_

_Knowing you're barely alive?_

_See through the bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside._

_There I was, Strung out and drug through the mud._

_I must agree, you're just like me._

"That's exactly what I want."

Draco felt his breath hitch as Harry took another step closer. "A-are you mad, Potter? Some one could walk in, and-"

Harry barked out a laughed and shook his head. "Draco, do you really think anyone know's we're here, let alone knows where this room is?" Draco growled. "But Weasley and Granger-"

"Are busy in the Grand Hall eating like everyone else." Harry smiled.

Draco sighed. Harry, unfortunately, was right. Again. With a nod, Draco straightened his shoulders and looked at him. "Find. One kiss. That's all I'm comfortable with doing right now, Potter."

Harry nodded his head and looked at Draco expectantly. With a small flush, Draco moved his face closer to his and gently pressed his lip's against Harry's.

It was chaste at first. Just a subtle press of lips against lips. Barely considered a kiss. But all the same, Draco could feel a tingly sensation from where their lips connected.

With a small groan, Harry's hand slipped behind Draco's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Draco let out a small gasp as he felt Harry's tongue trace over his lips. Harry took advantage and slipped his tongue into the others mouth, tracing patterns along Draco's own tongue.

Draco closed his eye's and let the sensations over come him. He was kissing Harry Potter, and it felt _amazing_.

Wait.

He was _kissing Harry Potter!_

With another gasp, Draco detached himself from Harry's mouth and pulled away with a flush. Harry grinned at him sheepishly and let out another small laugh. Draco, feeling extremely embarrassed, quickly turned on his heel and walked over to the door. With a scowl he yanked it open and made way to walk down the hall away from the Boy Who Lived.

"Same time tomorrow, Draco?"

And if Draco was smiling like a loon, no one was there to see it.

_I'm no fucking saint!_

_But at least I'll fucking sing about it!_

_Oh, the audacity!_

…**... **

**8'D**

**Sorry for the lack of love in here. Also, I apologize for how shitty this came out ;_; I wanted to make it into a Multi-Chapter story, but I lost my motivation sometime around 4AM last night xD;;**

**Also, Sorry Drarry didn't happen till then end, and even more sorry that it was just a kiss ;_; I might make a sequel to this to make me feel better 8'D**

**The song used for this is called "Caught Like A Fly by Falling In Reverse. I love this song. SERIOUSLY. **

**Review? They are loved, and encourage me to do better. C:**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Snakeh**


End file.
